The Accident
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Sora and Roxas had a huge fight. Roxas got really pissed with Sora so he left him all alone. Once he got back, he found out that Sora had an accident? SxR... Shounen-ai... Pls RxR


A/n: It's been a while since I uploaded my last SoRoku story, but anyway I'm here again hope you'd enjoy this one…

_**The Accident**_

"Come on Rox, please don't go." Sora begged. It was already 8 o'clock in the evening and Roxas is on his way to meet up with his friends. "Why not?!" Roxas asked irritated.

"Because…Because… Because we haven't finished our project yet." Sora stated.

"We can finish it later." Roxas said as he head for the door, but Sora already blocked his way. "What are you doing? Get away from there!" Roxas commanded.

"But Roxie…" Sora said sweetly.

"Don't make me hurt you Sora." Roxas glared at Sora. "Now move!" Sora stepped away from the door and soon Roxas was out. Once Roxas was gone, Sora leaned his back on the wall and slid down slowly. Sora cried and said, "All I wanted was for you to stay, Roxas." Sora then looked up at a picture of him and Roxas hanging up on their wall.

**With Roxas…**

Roxas was at the usual spot with his friends Hayner, Pence, Riku and Axel.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Hayner said.

"I thought so too." Roxas sighed and gulped his soda in hand. Roxas noticed that Riku and Axel were murmuring and giggling to each other. "What their problem?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"They're… you know… together." Pence said nervously.

"What?!" Roxas said. He dropped the soda that he was drinking. Roxas and Pence cleaned Roxas's mess while Pence asked, "Didn't you know?"

Roxas's shook his head. "I just thought that those two were straight. I mean, you remember how those two reacted when I told you mu feelings towards Sora right?"

"What about it?" Riku asked.

"Well… you guys reacted so violently about it. I thought you were against me because I'm Bisexual." Roxas explained.

Axel chuckled. "Roxas… Roxas… Roxas… How could we get mad at you about bisexual if we too, are the same." Axel said and wrapped his arms around Riku. Riku snuggled himself to Axel's body and rested his head on Axel's shoulder. This irritated Roxas.

"What wrong Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Sora and I had a fight." Roxas said lamely.

"About what?" At this point, Riku and Axel had stopped murmuring to listen to Roxas.

"Sora's been really weird lately. He's kinda annoying." Roxas said. "He never wants me to leave his side nor hang out with you guys. It's really pissing me off."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Riku asked.

"What is?" Roxas looked at him confusedly.

"To be at Sora's side all the time." Axel explained.

"Yeah… but not like that." Roxas said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I think, he maybe up to something."

"Like what?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know but maybe h—" Suddenly, realization hit Roxas. "What if Sora found out that I'm in love with him?" Roxas stood up and paced back and forth. "Oh no… This is bad. He shouldn't know about this. He'll hate me for it." Roxas panted really hard.

"You're just being paranoid, Roxas." Hayner said.

"No I'm not!" Roxas shouted. "I—I'm going home."

**Back at Home…**

Roxas opened the door and Sora wasn't at the living room. _Maybe he's in our room. _Roxas thought. "Sora…I'm home…" Roxas shouted into the air but got no answer. Roxas went to the kitchen knowing that Sora would be there since he loved to eat, but he wasn't.

Roxas rushed to their room, but Sora wasn't their either. "Sora! Sora!" Roxas panicked.

Roxas passed their bathroom and heard something dropped inside. "Sora? You ok in there? Open up." Roxas knocked on the door rapidly.

"A—a— just a minute." Sora said. Quickly, he cleaned the sink with lots of blood in it and threw all the tissues in the trash.

"Sora?!"

"One second."Sora checked the whole area again and once he was satisfied, he putted the cutter in his pocket and opened the door.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"Nothing." Sora said simply.

Roxas entered the bathroom and searched the whole area. He saw that were some blood underneath the sink. A mixture of fear and anger came to him. "Don't tell me…"

"Of course I didn't, I would never do that." Sora said defensively.

"Let me see your arms." Sora showed Roxas his right arm and said, "See, nothing's there, just pure tan skin."

"The other arm." Roxas said.

Sora stepped back but Roxas grabbed Sora's left arm which made him scream. Roxas saw that there was a huge cut on Sora's arm down to his wrist. "How could you Sora?"

"I told you, I would never do such a thing. Would you please let explain first?" Sora said with a little anger in his voice.

"Alright. But I'm gonna clean your wound while you're at it." Roxas said in a straight tone.

"Fine…" Sora went to their room followed by Roxas who was carrying a first aid kit with. Sora sat on the bed and Roxas started to clean Sora's wounds. "You may begin." Roxas told Sora.

"Ok, you see, after you left, I felt sad. I mean really _sad." _Sora emphasized the word. Roxas was taken aback by what Sora said. "Continue…" Roxas said calmly.

"I decided to take my on something so that I may forget my sadness and that's when I remembered our unfinished project." Sora said as he looked at his wounds. "But then…" He voice turned really sad. "I remembered how fun it was to make projects with you. It kinda made me cry, Roxas." Sora said. Roxas was putting bandages on Roxas's wounds.

"After that, I didn't noticed that the wood that I was cutting was gone which made me cut through my arm." Sora said nervously.

Roxas was done with Sora's wounds, so he sat beside Sora. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Roxas sounded a little disappointed. "Didn't I tell you that we'd do it once I got back?"

"I'm sorry…" Sora said in a low voice.

"It's okay." Roxas opened his arms and Sora hugged him.

"Rox, I have something to tell you." Sora said in Roxas's chest.

"What is it?"

"I know that you love me and that 's ok with me, because… I love you too." Sora said with a hint of happiness. Roxas pulled apart from Sora and looked him in the eye. "What? How'd you know?"

"I kinda figured it out, but I confirmed it with Kairi and Namine." Sora said.

"Those girls!"

"When I found out that you love me, I was so happy. Ever since we were 12, I've notice that you already had some special feelings for me." Sora smiled. Roxas blushed at this. He noticed that Sora was still under his arms which made him blush even more. "Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas asked not looking at Sora.

Sora cupped Roxas cheeks and made him look at him. "Because Roxas, I wanted it to come from you."

"I'm sorry, Sora, I shouldn't have acted that way." Roxas said. "It's just you're acting really weird lately, you know?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just really want to find out if you really love me or not." Sora smiled and hugged Roxas.

"Sora?" Sora looked up. Roxas leaned I and soon his lips touched Sora's. Roxas rested his hands on Sora's hips while Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck. Roxas's lay down the bed with Sora on top. Sora grinned in the kiss which Roxas felt.

Roxas pulled apart from Sora and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Sora grinned and kissed Roxas back. Soon, the need of air came to them so they parted.

Sora was still on top of Roxas with his head resting on Roxas's neck. "What do you say we finish that project?" Roxas suggested.

"Alright."

While making the project, Sora asked something. "Roxas, promise you'll never leave like that again, ok?"

"I promise." Roxas smiled assuring.

"So does this mean we're officially boyfriend and well… boyfriend?" Sora asked innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas smirked.

**The next day, at the Usual Spot…**

Sora entered the usual spot and saw Roxas standing at the middle with his cheeks all red. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas from his back which made Roxas shock. "Sora!" Roxas face Sora and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck.

"Okay what have you guys done this time?" Sora looked at Riku, then to Axel and Hayner.

"Nothing!" Axel, Riku and Hayner shouted.

"We were just talking about you Sora." Kairi said.

"Me?"

"Yup, you and Roxas." Kairi stated.

"Ohh… so you guys cool with it?" Sora asked while he rubbed Roxas back.

"Yeah! About time too!" Hayner and Axel said.

"Hey Sora, what took you so long to get here anyway?" Namine asked. Roxas pulled away from the hug and looked at Sora.

"Miss Aerith just told me that the project Rox and I did were great. She gave us an A+ because of that and she'll even display that in next week's exhibit." Sora said, joyfully.

"Great! Guess this calls for an celebration." Namine said.

"Sea-salt ice cream anyone? And maybe eat at the clock tower?" Pence suggested.

"Okay!" everyone said and they all left.

Once Roxas was about to leave the Usual Spot, Sora pulled him for a kiss. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and moaned Sora's name. "Shh… not now." Sora said and gave Roxas a peck. "Later… I promise."

"Alright…" Roxas pulled Sora's head for another kiss. This time it was shorter but sweet. "Let's go." Sora pulled Roxas by the hand and shouted to guys, "Wait up!" And Sora and Roxas run after them.

What can wait 'til later? You know the rest.

**THE END.**


End file.
